


All's Well that Ends Well

by shslpenda (notcoolhajime)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post canon, Praise Kink, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcoolhajime/pseuds/shslpenda
Summary: Ever letting Komaeda into his office was his biggestmistake mistake mistake. The biggest mistake of his post-apocalyptic, post-killing game, post-biggest-most-awful-most-tragic-event-in-human-history-ever-ever-ever life...Well…After the whole giving an organization the rights to do whatever they pleased with his head in the pursuit of true hope, thing. That was… still pretty bad on the scale, as far as everything went-f-fuck- but this? Maybe not a close second, but it’s still somewhere up there.(Being the Ultimate Hope is hard, but when Komaeda comes to make things easier, Hinata finds things getting awhole lot harder.)





	All's Well that Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Explicit Sexual Content Ahead (Prompts were "Grinding" & "Orgasm Denial" respectively), so please take care before proceeding! Also- swearing... and an overwhelmed Hinata. 
> 
> Written for an nsfw prompt requests from tumblr ✧

_“K-Komaeda.“_

_Damn him._ God damn him and his fluffy head of hair, the male's head nestled between his shoulder and his neck. He’s sucking on Hinata’s skin like some sort of  _animal,_ coy and marking. His slender hands are lifting at the hem of his dress shirt, crawling all over Hinata’s waist.

Ever letting Komaeda into his office was his biggest _mistake mistake mistake_. The biggest mistake of his post-apocalyptic, post-killing game, post-biggest-most-awful-event-in-human-history-ever-ever-ever life, after he’d decided to let…

_Well…_

After the whole  _giving an organization the rights to do whatever they pleased with his head in the pursuit of true hope_ , thing. That was… still pretty bad on the scale, as far as everything w-went-  _f-fuck-_ but _this_?

Maybe not a close second, _but it’s still somewhere up there,_ Hinata gasps as the boy above him grinds downwards-

_\- and he can swear he feels Komaeda’s smirk seep against his skin._

“H-Hinata-kun.” He can hear him moan, a whisper breath warm against his ear, as he tightens his grip on the back of Hinata’s swivel chair, grinding his pelvis down, and Hinata feels his hips jerk up by instinct, trying to meet the sweet heat of the other boy’s motion.

It’s fucking  _hot_  in the room. _Suffocating,_ with the boy squirming on his lap in the office. He can’t fucking remember  _what the hell_  he’d been working on just twenty minutes earlier, when he’d let this innocent little _monster_ walk into his room with water and a “How’s your day been, Hinata-kun?”, before he immediately slunk over and made his way onto Hinata’s lap. And Hinata had  _let him_ , wrapping his arms around his waist to listen to Komaeda’s rather mundane but charming story about the cafeteria worker who had smiled at him this morning, how it’d  _brightened his day hopefully_ , complete with a hand-clap and all... all the while  _shifting around in Hinata’s lap, chasing the slow building arousal as Hinata fidgeted in his seat and tried his best to stay sane-_  


_\- when the making out started._

And then he was hard.

And well.

Then

_And well then._

 

_“F-fuck.”_

Hinata breathes into Komaeda’s neck, and the boy ridges against him, the boy’s own charming, enthusiastic hardness pressed against his leg, eager to please. Komaeda’s on top of him laughing, breathy, trying to chase the friction of his jeans against Hinata’s thigh. When the boy arches and lets out a moan right in front of him, that’s when Hinata’s about  _two seconds from done._

Komaeda draws back, comes up from Hinata’s neck, and looks down at the markings on his neck fondly. He traces his fingers over them, normally pale cheeks flushed pink and chest coming up and down.

His expression is pleasant- breathless- as he presses his forehead against Hinata’s and his eyes cloud over in that overly fond, lash-dripping expression.  _Love._   _That Hinata loves._ That spurs Hinata on, the excited eagerness that Komaeda bathed him in.

It’s embarrassing, but it gets him going more than anything else. The way the boy strove to please, how he _bathed_  him in praise and affirmation. Komaeda’s not a wordsmith, and what comes out of his mouth can be pretty damn terrifying sometimes… but Komaeda was  _expressive_ , and he never kept anything in.

When Komaeda was happy, it was impossible to miss. When he wasn’t, he was a challenge and a half.

Komaeda was passionate, he did what he wanted, and God knows Hinata might have needed it. Maybe Hinata was pitiful, to be a man who still needed to have his ego pumped every once in a while.

But maybe it was  _normal_ , and everyone needed to feel loved.  _Needed._  Like they were worth loving.  _Like they were worth something._

_Like they could do anything._

And sometimes, Komaeda, who had his own faith and challenge was exactly what he needed to push him off the edge and out of his comfort zone.

_Just…_

Sometimes it lead to make out sessions in the office, hard and clumsy hands as they’re strutting against each other trying to push each other to reach that  _something_ and honestly Hinata is pretty sure that’s  _not_  what he’s supposed to be doing. Pretty sure there’s many things he should be doing, but  _Komaeda,_ flushed and muffling his whimpers, on top of his papers, on the top floor of the Future Foundation building was  _not one of those things._

 _“C-close.”_ He hears Komaeda whimper, suddenly, on top of him as he keens into his neck, and it’s really bad for the coiled dissipating pressure in his stomach as he rutts against Komaeda. Hinata only nods, trying to focus as the boy starts kissing him softly, before melting open mouthed, drinking in the other boy’s breath, edging himself forward, chasing the other’s lips and the feeling travels into that heat between his legs. “Komaeda.” He groans, and feels the other’s smile on his neck. He nudges Komaeda into position, so each thrust forward grinds just right, and Komaeda let’s out a gasp that has Hinata groaning.

_It’s so close._

His boyfriends eyelashes are flirting against his forehead, eyes shut, losing synchronization against him. Komaeda's mouth hanging open and arousal in his breath, biting down his lip, elated, and panting and grinding is so hot and Hinata’s trying to-

 _Edge it out-_  
  
A few more-

_J-just-_

Hinata jerks forward, the pressure _just_ about to peak- when his hips are pinned down by Komaeda’s hands. He almost cries out, in expectation- aching disappointment- before his wide eyes stare at his boyfriend who's looking to the room door. His brain slowly registers the ring of the phone in the background. It doesn’t stop him from giving his panting boyfriend the most bug eyed  _what did you just **do**_  stare he could muster, because Komaeda broke them both and Hinata’s _so-_

“Oh.” Komaeda laughs. “It’s just the phone.” He says. The fluff haired boy leans back, playful fingers trying to fumble with the phone, but Hinata’s _not having it_. Not disconnecting to connect to whatever bastard was on the other side of the phone, that god sent down to smite him after having sent Komaeda to him. Probably also to smite him.

The boy was going to be his downfall. _He was almost sure of it._

Did he care?

Maybe once upon a time.

But the phone doesn’t stop ringing, so Hinata hitches up Komaeda’s legs, carrying him off his chair and Komaeda’s legs move from around his waist. He wedges one in between Hinata's legs, snug against him. It’s nice like this, pressed against the other boy’s chest, and he seems pleased, as he picks up the phone.

Hinata’s about to stop him before Komaeda says “Hello?”

There’s a silence on the other side of the line before a monotonous voice mutters.

“Why are _you_ there?”

Oh. Togami.

He groans internally. Why couldn’t it have been Naegi or something?

There’s a bit of a shuffle on the other side of the line, a mumbling, when he hears the phone travel through space and a lighter voice entering the line. “Hello Komaeda-kun! Togami-kun says he has to go.” Naegi’s voice drawls off, as he seems to follow the other man out of the room before the door clicks shut.“Is Hinata-kun here?” Naegi takes over a more serious silence, and Komaeda passes the phone onto Hinata, before settling into a relaxed press into his leg, breath returning calm but heavier.

Hinata feels his own breath deepen, and when he speaks into the phone, it’s a bit throatier than he intended.

“Hello?” He says, slowly sliding against the boy before him again, as they settle into slow rock back and forth. It’s pleasant, not overwhelming. He can feel it building, the feeling of pleasure in his groin, and then it stops. When Hinata looks at the boy again, it seems like Komaeda’s had enough. His hands are travelling down, and Hinata’s eyes widen as the boy slowly un-loops the front of Hinata’s belt, before his half-lidded look turns upwards, and Hinata’s throat runs dry.

“Hello Hinata-kun!”

“Uhuh?”

Uhuh. _Uhuh._ That stupid sound is all Hinata can make out before Komaeda drools onto his hand, forcing eye contact the whole way through, before his slender hand travels down and-

“I think Togami-kun just wanted to ask for a progress report?”

“Uh-Uhuh.” Hinata says, cursing the way his breath jolted when his boyfriend’s hand made contact with his dick.

There’s a silence on the receiver. “So?”

“Oh- uhh-” Hinata breathes, or at least tries to, as his boyfriend starts to unzip at his own trousers and- _god, Komaeda’s dick strained against his boxers like tha-_ “Yokohama’s good.” Hinata says. Like a normal human being.

It’s good. Yokohama’s doing great. It’s chill. It’s really fucking chill.  _Peachy._

“Ah, so the impact assessment on Yokohama’s nearly done?” Hinata hears an enthusiastic chirp on the other side of the line. “That’s great!”

Komaeda leans in, kissing his ear in a small “Hinata-kun, good job.” The cheery whisper by his ear sends him into close eyed shiver. Hinata’s not sure if this ego-spoiling is necessary as his boyfriend’s pumping him for all he’s worth. Hinata angles up his hips as Komaeda busies himself, lavishing his neck with his tongue. Like everything else, it adds to that swirling sensation in his gut. When he opens his eyes, he sees Komaeda exposed to the air.

“W-well… Sorry for interrupting you, anyway, Hinata-kun. You’re probably really busy. Say hello to Komaeda-kun for me! Both of you, do your best!”

And the line drops.

Hinata clicks the phone back into the receiver, and hovers above Komaeda, who stops his ministrations just to give the most sickeningly cheesy look he can muster. Komaeda’s _spoiling_ him today, with attention and affection, and it’s _a lot._

As embarrassing as it is, he appreciates it. _He really needs it._

“You’re really killing me, here.” Hinata mutters. It comes from somewhere within his chest, with the flutter. 

“Anything for the Ultimate Hope, right?” Komaeda leans in. Hinata feels his face flush.

Bumping his forehead forward, strands of Komaeda’s hair falling to the side of his face… he takes Komaeda in his hand, earning a delightful shiver. Komaeda returns the favour, and it’s a room of focussed silence but for the punctuated grunts and shaken breaths. When Komaeda’s breathing heightens, when he starts to shuffle on the desk, lets out a moan and buries himself into Hinata’s neck, he _knows_ Komaeda’s close. If his own breathing is any indication, he was too. Synchronization, of messy movements as Komaeda comes undone before him, wrist going halfway, but more than anything, it’s when Komaeda looks up and still manages that _smile_ -

“Hinata-kun?” Breath haphazard.  _He’s glowing in his sweat, his elation._

“Yes?” Eyes half lidded, Hinata reaches out to stroke his cheek

                                                                                               when the door clicks.

Whizzing around, Komaeda hand comes off of him immediately, but Hinata’s not quick enough to let go before Komaeda’s shuddering into him- hitched breath as he jerks into Hinata’s palm and he can feel the thick, viscous sensation dripping pooling in his hand.

How Komaeda can suddenly be breathing so calmly, nuzzled into him, is beyond him; skilled fingers tucking _\- forcing-_ Hinata’s hard, weeping-in-disappointment pre-cum sheened cock into his trousers, before tucking _himself_  in is beyond his imagination.

The sole zip in the silence is the most saddening sound in the world.

There was absolutely no win, today. Not for Hinata, currently hard and engaged in a staring showdown with the most unimpressed gaze he has ever met in his life. The stars had aligned in the most saddening astrology forecast for him. He’d been doomed from the start.

This was the worst.

_At least Komaeda had been able to…_

But  _Hinata…_

 

There was no happy ending for him here.

 

_It was so unfair…_

As his boyfriend steps away from him, dusts at his jeans, runs a hand through his hair with what Hinata knows is a pre-cum stained hand- how the boy can manage to smile… Komaeda must be wearing his lucky underwear, because Hinata can’t see any of it through his jeans, but he _knows_. _He knows_ , in Komaeda’s shudder, _what happened_.

“Hello Togami-kun! Ah… how wonderfully unexpected!”

But however put-together Komaeda managed to look, he was fooling no one. He might look clean, but his breath…?

_A dead giveaway._

And Togami knew.

_Togami._

“I’ve just finished with Hinata-kun, so he’s all yours.”

How Komaeda kept composed under Togami’s stone gaze is a talent that apparently evaded the Kamukura project because Hinata felt like he was going under just staring at his desk.

“See you tonight, Hinata-kun!” A cheery call, and with a wink, the door slams.

Bone-chilling, throbbing, aching, _silence_.

Togami raises a silent eyebrow, cool fingers coming to push up his glasses.

“Hard work?”

It makes Hinata want to groan, the fact it’s not the hardest thing he has to deal with, unfortunately.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking tumblr drabble requests (for the nsfw tumblr meme), and they keep turning a little long ;v; depending on ongoing prompts when those come along, this may turn into a nsfw prompt collection. But I'll update them as they fit.
> 
> Also!! I'm open to requests (sfw or not) at my tumblr @notcoolhajime, and I'm having lots of fun working on them! So please feel free to drop by and ask for anything! ;v;
> 
> Any feedback is welcome and means the absolute world to me! (Also + have a lovely winter, guys!!)


End file.
